


The Post-War Dream

by Deathfeanor



Series: R&RII [3]
Category: Requiem et Reminiscence I & II - Gackt (Albums)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, F/M, Gen, Injury, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Третий драббл по R&R (сюжетно - второй).Pink Floyd - The Post-War DreamКомментарий 1: автор имеет весьма смутное представление о военном деле и заранее просит прощения за косяки, если они вдруг будут.Комментарий 2: Это приквел «Волшебной скрипки».Дисклеймер: Этот мир придумал Гакт, а я так, мимо проходила.Название - по названию песни Роджера Уотерса.
Series: R&RII [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038003





	The Post-War Dream

Tell me true tell me why was Jesus crucified  
is it for this that daddy died?  
was it for you? was it me?  
did I watch too much t.v.?  
Is that a hint of accusation in your eyes?  
if it wasn't for the nips  
being so good at building ships  
the yards would still be open on the clyde  
and it can't be much fun for them  
beneath the rising sun  
with all their kids committing suicide  
what have we done maggie what have we done  
what have we done to England  
should we shout should we scream  
what happened to the post war dream?  
oh Maggie Maggie what have we done?  
Roger Waters

Рэй еще раз затянулся, прищурился от едкого дыма. Свежие капитанские нашивки, казалось, сияли на солнце. Пока еще можно расслабиться. Сегодня. А вот завтра… Еще затяжка. Отвратительный все-таки табак. Но другого не было. Про завтра будем думать завтра. Отдых. Никто не посмеет упрекнуть его в лени. Рэй блаженно прикрыл глаза. Солнце сияло, было так тепло. Последние теплые дни. Последнее синее небо. И такая непривычная на войне тишина.

— Разрешите обратиться, господин капитан?

Рэй коротко взглянул на рядового. Долговязый парень с вечной улыбкой на лице, имени которого он никак не мог запомнить. Парень, улыбаясь во весь рот, стоял, смущенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В армии он был совсем недавно, что называется — без году неделя, и, казалось, все происходящее было для него чем-то вроде игры. Впрочем, солдат он был ничего. Обращение «господин капитан» звучало непривычно и очень льстило самолюбию.

— Разрешаю, — милостиво сказал Рэй, тоже почему-то улыбаясь. — Что у вас?

— Вам пакет. И — поздравляю с повышением, господин капитан! — Снова улыбка, уже шире самого лица.

Рэй пробормотал «спасибо». Швырнул под ноги окурок и взял пакет. Взгляд случайно упал на протянувшую его руку. Тонкие длинные пальцы. И чистые холеные ногти. Это на фронте-то! Странный все-таки парень.

— Чем вы занимались до войны, рядовой? — спросил Рэй, не в силах подавить проснувшееся вдруг любопытство.

— Играл на скрипке, господин капитан. Мой отец — дирижер, а мать — учительница музыки. — Говоря о родителях, парень тоже улыбался. Нет, ну это же просто раздражает!

— Слушайте, рядовой, почему мы все время улыбаетесь? Вы же не на пикнике с барышнями.

— Прошу прощения, господин капитан. Привычка. Постараюсь исправиться.

— Ладно-ладно. Свободны.

Странный парень… Бог с ним. Рэй взглянул на адрес на пакете. Почерк он узнал сразу. Нетерпеливо вскрыл пакет. Мария писала, торопясь. Если письмо нашло его сейчас, значит — передавала с кем-то. И надо было быстрее, быстрее, пока есть время, надо было написать как можно больше. Буквы прыгали по строчкам, некоторые размыло слезами, кое-где были пропущены слоги и даже целые слова. И все равно…

***  
Рэй всегда считал себя храбрым человеком. Но сейчас ему казалось, что до войны он и не знал, что значит «страшно». Потому что раньше никогда не свистели пули мимо виска. И никогда он не слышал, как кричат, умирая, люди. И стрелять в живого человека ему тоже не приходилось. Иногда по ночам он слышал, как кто-то стонет или говорит во сне. Страшно и жутко было по ночам. Думать хотелось о чем-то хорошем, светлом. Он до дыр зачитывал письма от Марии, пытался удержать в памяти как можно больше моментов, с ней связанных. Но безжалостна была память, и однажды он не смог вспомнить, какие у нее глаза. Почему-то всегда вспоминались ее руки. Узкие маленькие ладошки, белые и нежные. А вот глаза никак не мог вспомнить.

А сейчас — вдруг ее увидел. Лицо. Глаза. Улыбку. Сейчас, когда так страшно, как никогда не было и, наверное, уже не будет. За всю свою службу Рэй не был в таком страшном бою. Он даже не совсем понимал, что вокруг происходит. Как будто со стороны слышал он собственный голос, отдающий приказы солдатам. Дико болело плечо. В том месте, где красовалась новая капитанская нашивка, зияла дыра, а из нее сочилась черная кровь. Происходящее он потом мог вспомнить только кусками. Когда что-то больно обожгло плечо, он, видимо, потерял сознание, потому что тогда он и увидел вдруг Марию. А потом — себя, лежащего на земле, посреди боя. Пуль в воздухе было, как комаров. А где были свои, где враг — не разобрать. Надо как-то добраться до своих. Он пополз было в случайно выбранном направлении, как вдруг услышал чей-то стон. Под пулеметной очередью он подполз к стонущему. Это был тот самый рядовой, имени которого он никак не мог запомнить. Бывший скрипач. Всегда улыбался. Парень увидел Рэя и попытался улыбнуться.

— Ранен? — спросил Рэй, не узнавая собственного голоса. Вопрос не имел смысла: на парне практически не было живого места.

— Да, господин капитан…

— Ничего, залатаем… — Рэй проверил свою винтовку. Оказалось, что она без патронов. Взял винтовку рядового. Оружие есть. Уже хорошо.

— Я — скрипач, господин капитан. — Парень улыбался. — Мне нельзя без руки. — Он со стоном поднял правую руку.

Рэй невольно поморщился от зрелища. На руке существенно не хватало пальцев.

— Господи…

— Граната, господин капитан…

— Ничего, залатаем… Давай-ка оттащим тебя отсюда…

Он приподнялся — только на мгновение. Что-то сильно обожгло спину, а потом еще раз. «Залатаем…» — машинально повторил он и потерял сознание.

_Белое платье светилось на солнце. Мария вытянулась, встала на цыпочки, вешая только что постиранное белье на веревку. Рэй смотрел на нее издали, самому себе не веря, что он здесь. Места вокруг были какие-то незнакомые, но почему-то он знал, что это его дом. Долго-долго он стоял, издали наблюдая за Марией, не в силах подойти, войти в этот маленький мирок, принести в него запах дыма, пороха и крови. Ему казалась грубой и неестественной его форма, прожженная, пропахшая кровью и потом, грязная, страшная. И все-таки он неуверенно сделал шаг в сторону крошечного домика. Мария вдруг посмотрела в его глаза. Радостно и испуганно вскрикнула. Корзина с бельем упала на траву. От Марии пахло солнцем и мылом. Она вся была такая белая, такая нежная, такая живая. Он сжимал в ладонях ее лицо. Вглядывался в него, как будто видел первый раз и хотел запомнить навсегда. Он вдруг осознал, какие грубые у него руки. От них, как и от формы, пахло всякой дрянью. И все-таки Мария прижималась к ним, сжимала своими ручками, словно не чувствовала ничего. Он крепко прижал ее к себе. Зарылся лицом в волосы. И заплакал. Мария прижималась к нему, гладила по волосам и спине и говорила что-то. Он никак не мог понять, что она говорит. Это был его родной язык, но смысл слов не доходил до его сознания. Но это было и неважно. Она все говорила, а он целовал ее лицо, лоб, шею, волосы, руки, снова и снова… Когда он все-таки заставил себя отстраниться от нее, увидел, что ее белое платье все в крови. Это было так страшно, что он закричал не своим голосом. Мария молча указала куда-то вниз. Рэй посмотрел на свои руки. Поднял их к глазам. Кровь. Не заскорузлая, как должна была бы, а свежая, алая, как и положено крови, какую он видел — сколько уже я скрипач господин капитан пулеметная очередь разрывает воздух, а Мария смотрит на него с ужасом как на убийцу, а кто же он если не убийца солдат офицер германской армии капитан был в боях видел как умирают люди сам убивал был ранен имеет награды невеста у меня осталась господин генерал вот она это же моя кровь на твоем платье это меня там убили это я лежал раненный и без руки мне нельзя мне надо идти сейчас отпуск кончился война не кончается Мария Мария Мария_

_Он вдруг увидел, как с дороги свернул к ним какой-то человек. Смутно знакомый. Улыбается. Скрипач. Мне без руки нельзя господин капитан. Вместо руки — обрубок забинтованный. Тоже весь в крови. Прошел мимо. Винтовка за спиной. Вот еще один. Помню его. Его убили тогда, еще в первый месяц. Дочка у него. И еще, еще идут. Откуда они все здесь? Убитые. Живые. Солдаты. Офицеры. Все в крови. От всех пахнет дрянью. Сколько ни мойся, сколько ни стирай, запах остается. Мария смотрит с ужасом. В глазах застыл немой вопрос: что это, Рэй? Ведь мы же победили, Рэй. Ведь война кончилась. Почему они идут? Почему еще слышны выстрелы? Почему руки у тебя в крови? Что это, Рэй? Что это жжет под лопаткой? Почему так больно?_

_Мария стала оседать на землю. Медленно. Невозможно медленно. И все-таки он подхватил ее только у самой земли. Широко распахнулись глаза. Исказился от боли рот. Слабая рука коснулась в последний раз лица Рэя. Не надо, Мария, не надо! Не умирай. Я так долго жил без тебя. Я так истосковался по тебе. Не умирай. Не оставляй меня. Мы же победили. Теперь все должно быть хорошо. Не закрывай глаза. Не покидай меня. Я же люблю тебя…  
Тело было совсем невесомым. Глаза так и остались открытыми, полными ужаса и боли. Он, не замечая текущих по лицу слез, провел рукой по ее лицу, закрывая глаза. Какие у нее были глаза?.. _

Рэй со стоном открыл глаза. Вокруг было тихо. Не слышны были выстрелы. Бой кончился. Кое-как приподнявшись, он сумел оглянуться и выяснил, что находится в госпитале. Повалился обратно на койку. Мучительное, страшное видение никак не рассеивалось. Стоило закрыть глаза, и он снова и снова видел, как Мария медленно оседает на землю, как распахиваются ее глаза от боли и ужаса. И всюду — запах крови. И нет всему этому конца.


End file.
